Recently, the demand for the secondary battery of the lithium battery or so has increased for variety of use not only for the portable terminals such as the portable information terminal or the portable electronic devices or so but also for the use of the compact power storage device for home use, the motorcycle, the electric vehicle, the hybrid electric vehicle or so.
As the use of the secondary battery has become wider, further safety improvements are in demand. In order to secure the safety, the method of using the inorganic solid electrolyte is thought to be used, instead of the organic solvent electrolyte which has a risk of fluid leakage, and also has high risk of catching a fire during the leaking.
Patent document 1 describes the all solid-state secondary battery using the electrode having an electrode material mixture layer on the current collector via the conductive resin layer. Also, it describes that the binder made of polybutadiene resin is included in the conductive resin layer.